Beneath The TreeTops
by elizarosemurphy
Summary: Bella Swan is dragged off onto an adventure with her parents, where she meets a mysterious man with a secret who needs her help. first FanFic
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

_A/N so this is my first every FanFic, sorry it's so short but the chapters will get longer I promise _

Chapter 1 – Adventures

I was rudely awoken by my dad's fist pounding on my bedroom door.

"Bella, Get up we're leaving"

I stretched and rolled over to look at the clock "5am" I groaned, I sluggishly pulled my feet out of bed and walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. The steamy hot water was working wonders on my sore shoulders. They were still sore from last Saturdays rock climbing, my mums idea, she thinks we need to do more adventures together as a family, I guess it's her way of distracting herself from how broken our family really is.

This weekends adventure we were hiking in the local woods, so not what I had planned for a Saturday especially when I would no doubt by in excruciating pain from the many trips and falls I would likely endure. I jumped out of the shower and walked to my bedroom.

While I was contemplating what to wear for the day my mother Renee bounded into my room, "you're not dressed yet? Come on Bella you know we need to do this, you could at least pretend to be excited" she said exasperated.

"It's hard to find anything exciting at 5am Renee" I said sarcastically.

"Well it wouldn't kill you to put in a little effort; you may actually have fun today"

I scoffed "yeah I bet"

"Just get dressed Bella, we're leaving in 10 minutes" Renee replied

"Good, the quicker we leave the quicker we'll be back home" I mumbled.

Renee sighed and walked out of my bedroom, leaving me to get dressed in peace. I settled for a long sleeve Navy sweater paired with jeans and my rain jacket, living in forks I never leave home with out it. As I pulled on my hiking boots I wondered to myself how long these family adventures would last. We'd been bike riding, fishing, horse riding as well as last weeks rock climbing. I can't believe I had survived it all with no serious injuries with my clumsy nature I was a danger magnet.

My Family hadn't always been so broken, I mean we had our problems but we were happy. I guess things changed when my Dad Charlie lost his job at the police station, he'd been involved in a hostage situation and he made a few wrong moves and his partner Roger was shot and killed. Charlie really beat himself up about it for months and he wasn't doing his job properly so he was fired, and told to go to counseling, which he never did, ever since then things were always tense. Renee had a job as a kindergarten teacher which she loved, which I think is because she gets to be out of the house and away from Charlie for 8 hours a day.

My Dads yelling broke my out of my thoughts, jeeze does he have any other volume levels or is it always yelling? I picked up my phone and quickly texted my best friend Rose.

**Off to climb mountains with the "happy" family, if I don't text you in 12 hours call the ranger ive been eaten by a bear lol xx**

I had told Rose all about my mother's antics; she finds it hilarious, especially when I come to school on Monday with bruises and aching muscles. After horse riding was the worst, I pulled my big red Chevy into the car park at school Monday morning and saw Rose waiting at our usual meeting place, I picked up my backpack and got out of my truck, groaning at my sore muscles and walked over to Rose. She was eyeing me skeptivley and then burst into hysterics "oh my god Bella, your walking like you have a canon up your arse" she cried while bending over laughing. I grimaced "well you would be too if you were on a horse for 4 hours" she giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes,

"That bad huh?"

"Rose it was torture. We get there and are given our horses which by the way my was named _SATAN, _and then it took me 10 minutes to get on the thing, then we get going and everything's going fine until we get to this valley and Satan decided it'd be fun to run down it, so he just took off down the mountain while im screaming like a mad man for him to stop, then at the bottom of the valley he abruptly stops and I went flying off the saddle into a pile of mud" I complained.

"Stop, Stop your killing me" Rose said between laughs

"Yeah it was real funny" I said sarcastically "when I finally got back on the horse he kept ramming me into trees I thought my legs were going to break off at one point"

Rose chuckled again, "what I would have paid to see that"

"Yeah it was a riot" I replied

"Only you would get a horse named Satan" Rose said smirking, The Bell rang and I sighed, "come on cowgirl, giddy up" she said laughing as she slapped my butt and ran towards homeroom.

I shook my head at the memory, as I grabbed my backpack id packed the night before; it had insect repellant, water spare socks and sunscreen as well as a first aid kit that would probably be well used on this trip. I trudged down the stairs into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a granola bar which I stuffed in my bag, and made my way to the car where my parents were waiting.

"Here we go!" Renee exclaimed, I groaned inwardly, dreading today's adventure.

Why couldn't my parents just get divorced like normal people, I wouldn't care I was graduating high school in a few months and then I would go to college. They wouldn't need to pretend anymore, and then we may actually get along a bit better. Our life seemed so forced I'm afraid that if we keep pushing too hard everything's going to break, I sighed and looked out the window as Charlie backed out of the driveway.

_A/N so what do you guys think?? Reviews would be appreciated?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N This chapter was a mission and a half to upload. hope you enjoy it :)_

Chapter 2

Driving through the streets of Forks I let my thoughts drift to my High School. I guess I was considered somewhat popular, but that was due to Rose. I hated attention and I was more than happy to fade into the shadows of Rose's Spotlight.

Rose is beautiful. Long golden blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and legs that go on forever. Paired with her snarky comments and her "I don't give a fuck" attitude, She was unattainable and still the star of every boy at Forks High's fantasies, even some girls. It's a wonder they even notice me standing next to her.

I on the other hand was plain, brown eyes, brown hair and pale skin. I was slim but not athletic and a bit shorter than Rose at 5'7. That paired with my clumsy nature and bashfulness I wasn't exactly considered desirable.

Rose is always saying I need a boyfriend, that's okay for her to say. She's been dating her college boyfriend Emmett since they were freshman.

Boys our age are so immature I don't think I could even bring myself to fall for any of them.

There had been a few boys through school who had been interested in me. I went on a few dates with Mike Newton but after he tried to grab my boob at the movies one night we didn't go out again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my stomach rumbling; I pulled my apple out of my backpack and began eating it. Charlie glanced at me from the rearview mirror, he looked almost sad as he took in my expression. And here I thought Charlie was regretting this as much as me. I forgot that he used to go hiking with his best friend Harry Clearwater.

Harry died a few months ago from a heart attack. It happened just before the hostage situation Charlie was involved in; I think that was what caused him to make those wrong decisions that day, his head wasn't in the right place.

I broke Charlie's gaze and picked at my apple. Charlie and I were so alike, if he could find joy in this outing even though it brings back hurtful memories, then surely I could as well.

I sat up and leaned forward to the front seat.

"How much further?" I asked trying to sound excited.

Renee whipped her head around to me,

"Uhh... A few more minutes" she replied.

Hmmm... Maybe I layed it on a little to thick.

"Cool" I said as I layed back in my seat.

About 10 minutes later Charlie turned off the highway onto a dirt trail that led up to the mountain, I remembered when me and my friend Jacob Black road our motorbikes on this trail.

It was raining, turning the trail into mud and by the end of it we were absolutely filthy. We had a hard time explaining to Charlie and Billy (Jacobs father) why were so dirty when we were meant to be just going for a drive in my truck. We were eventually busted with our bikes and we were grounded for months. Charlie wasn't a big fan of motorbikes, especially for his teenage daughter. He'd been called to too many wrecks involving them and the riders didn't often walk away unharmed.

I felt the car come to a stop and looked out the window, it was a lot greener then I remembered. Green moss covered everything from rocks to tree trunks, there were rays of sunshine beating down through the gaps in the canopy, and it was breathtakingly beautiful.

I got out of the car and pulled on my backpack and made sure my shoelaces were done up properly, I wanted to avoid as many trips as I could.

"Ready Bells?" Charlie asked, using my old nickname.

I smiled at him "yep, all set"

"Ok here's a compass your mother and I both have one so if we drift apart we wont get lost. Our location is N121'27 14' W" he wrote it on a corner of a map and handed it to me

"Thanks" I said looking at the map….. I hope I don't get lost.

"Okay Lets Go!!" Renee said excitedly, scaring a few birds in the process. I folded up the map and put it, along with the compass in my backpack.

We had been walking for about half an hour when I spotted another path. "Hey guys I'm gonna go down this one and have a look" I told my parents.

Charlie looked at me for a moment and then at the trail then his gaze shifted back to me,

"Alright but if you don't find us again meet us back at the truck at Midday _Okay"_ he emphasized the last bit.

"Okay, see you then" I replied. I checked my watch to make sure it was working right and then turned around and started down the trail.

After I had been walking a while I stopped and sat down on a mossy rock and pulled out my water and granola bar. As I was eating I looked at my surroundings, there wasn't much wildlife about just a few birds squawking every few minutes. It was so relaxing and seemed so much further from town then just a few miles. I felt as though I could scream my biggest secrets at the top of my lungs and no one would hear me. It was just me and nature.

After a few more guzzles of water I put the bottle back in my bag and put it on my back and set of down the trail again. The trail was getting smaller and I had to be more careful where I put my feet to keep from falling over. I was doing really well so far I'd only tripped a few times, none of them ended with me on the ground.

I let my thoughts wonder while I kept walking, thinking about everything from school to my family. I had an English paper due Monday that I had to finish. It was based on the genre Romance and how I thought Shakespeare's love stories compared to Modern day's love stories. There was no comparison, in Shakespearean times even the smallest gestures were so romantic, the way Romeo summoned Juliet to her balcony just to see her face. Now days your lucky if you even get a phone call from a guy.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the large stick on the trail and tripped over it scraping my hands and getting mud on the knees of my jeans.

"Dammit" I muttered... I was doing so well.

I hauled myself up off the ground and kept walking when I noticed a tree with a big hollow in it. I walked inside the hollow and sat down on a ridge careful not to put too much weight on it as it had been eaten by termites. I fantasized about what it would be like to live out here in this tree, no worries or responsibilities.

I giggled to myself looking around and noticed there was sun coming from the other side of the hollow tree, ducking my head I stepped out of the tree.

I stepped into the most beautiful place I had ever seen, a perfect circle of grass with purple and white wildflowers, A Meadow. I could hear a small creek bubbling to my left. The sun was shining down leaving nothing in the shadows.

Something glistening caught my eye… My Breath hitched.

_A/N Muhahahaha… I love a good cliffy who do you think it is? Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

_**A/N Ok so I'm sorry about the long gap between updates, I started a new job last week so I've been really busy. I'm gonna try really hard to give you an update once a week, but I can't make any promises**_

_**Oh and I'm totally stealing a line from twilight and putting it in this chapter ill give a shout out to the first reviewer who picks it…**_

Chapter 3

_Something glistening caught my eye… My Breath hitched._

Standing there in the middle of the meadow was a man, and his skin was sparkling like he had a million diamonds embossed into his skin. My eyes wandered up his body, taking in his appearance. He was wearing dark grey pants and a tight white long sleeved T-shirt that faintly showed the muscles of his chest.

My body unconsciously took a step forward before my brain had time to think and the man looked up. He had the most unusual yet amazing butterscotch coloured eyes I had ever seen,. Although I knew I should have been afraid of him, as his eyes bored into mine I couldn't think of anything except that I felt like I belonged there.

Gazing into his eyes I took another step forward and I saw the panic register in his eyes before he broke my gaze.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, stuttering. The man looked around, a panicked expression on his face. Finally his eyes met mine again but this time they were dark, almost black. My heart started beating faster as I thought about the situation I was in.

I was in the middle of nowhere with a stranger, who was for some god knows reason glistening in the sun. His eyes had changed colour and he was wearing light clothes despite the cold temperatures and rain. This was not normal, and yet I couldn't bring myself to be afraid.

"What's your name?" he asked with the most gorgeous voice I had ever heard. His voice was like smooth Velvet and so beautiful that I forgot all about his sparkling skin.

"Bella..." I answered hoping to hear his voice again.

He nodded thoughtfully. "What are you doing out here by yourself Bella? Do you know how dangerous it is in these mountains?" he asked carefully.

"I could ask you the same thing" I replied, Reveling in the feeling I got from him saying my name.

"I know exactly how dangerous it is in these mountains, that's why you need to listen to me when I tell you this, Go Home Bella, and don't come back here" He said staring deeply into my eyes.

"Why is it so dangerous?" I asked curiously, still gazing into his eyes. My heart had gone back to its usual rhythm. He abruptly looked away from me.

"Tell me" I said getting frustrated. His eyes met mine again, a pained expression displaying across his face, he shook his head.

"Why are you here by yourself if it's so dangerous?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him

"There's nothing out here that can hurt me" he replied casually.

I scoffed "So, what are you? Like... Superman?" letting sarcasm seethe through my voice.

"Isn't he the hero?" he asked a small smile playing at his lips, obviously not registering my current annoyance

"Yeah?" I asked in what seemed like a question …okay now I was confused.

"What If I'm not the hero, What if I'm the Bad Guy?" he said in such a serious tone it took me a while to comprehend what he had said.

"I don't think you're a bad guy" I said softly, slowly.

He sighed and started taking a few steps towards me, my heart beat started to pick up again.

"See that's why I'm so dangerous, everything about me invites you in… makes you trust me" He paused taking in my expression. He must have seen something in my eyes because he continued speaking "Its one of the plus sides of being what I am"

"And what's that?" I felt myself saying before I had time to re-think it.

"I'm the worst kind of predator there is, something that you only see in your night mares" he replied darkly not breaking my gaze, he was only a few feet away from me now. "Soulless, heartless and terrifying" he finished.

"I don't believe that… If that were true you would have killed me already" I said, surprised at how strong my voice sounded

"And what makes you think I wont?" he asked staring into my eyes as if he was trying to convey some sort of message.

"I trust you" I said so softly I thought he wouldn't hear it. He must have though because the emotion that flooded his eyes made me feel like I was drowning.

"Don't" he said looking at me with pure hatred.

I don't know how long I stood there before His gaze snapped to the left of the meadow, a panicked expression falling through his face.

"You need to go" He said abruptly

"What?" I asked confused

"Bella listen to me, You Have to Go" His voice alarmed as he grabbed my arm and started running me to the edge of the meadow. I could feel the coldness of his skin penetrating through the sleeve of my jacket.

"You're skin is so cold" I said quietly looking up into his eyes

"I know… now go, follow the path back down the mountain" he said quickly looking everywhere but my eyes.

I stood there looking at him; finally he looked into my eyes silently pleading with me.

"Please, it's not safe for you. Go and don't come back" He said pushing me back into the hollowed out tree. I wasn't thinking of the danger, the only thing I could think of was that I was never going to see him again. And the pain that that realization brought on shocked me. He must have read the emotion in my eyes because he sighed and brought his hand up to my face.

"Goodbye Bella" he said as his cold thumb barely touched my cheek.

I smiled and inhaled his scent for the first and last time. It was heavenly.

"Goodbye" I said softly trying to hide my emotions from my voice.

I started to turn away but then I realized I didn't know his name.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked curiously

He chuckled, in a song-like voice rivaling some of the best voices of all time.

He sighed "Edward" he said simply as he turned and ran back through the meadow so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it.

"Edward…" I breathed smiling to myself. I then climbed out of the other side of the tree and made my way back down the trail. I checked my watch and it was 11.50 time to head back to reality.

_**A/N okay so what did you guys think? Bella will have a rational reaction to it all in the next chapter when she takes in everything Edward said and tries to figure out what he is. Pleeeeeeease Review, I wana know what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Hello Hello how is everyone? I'm sick with Bronchitis and it sux but at least I get 2 days off work. It took me so long to write this chapter. I just wasn't sure where I wanted it to go, and it ended up in a completely different place then I originally thought it was going to be, there's some cute Swan family interaction in this chapter.**_

_**I'm getting plenty of hits on my stories but hardly any reviews so if you like my story please let me know cos reviews make me update quicker :)**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to KStewartAussie and Carlisle's-nose-extension. You guys are awesome and always review thanks heaps.**_

Chapter 4

I'm not sure how long I was wondering on the path down the mountain before I realized I was lost. I was so distracted by my thoughts, the way it felt when Edward… Oh Edward... touched my skin. It was like a slight buzz of electricity went through my body when he touched me. I'm not sure if it was my body's reaction to the danger I knew was present or something else entirely. The only thing I was certain of is that Edward was not human.

Humans didn't sparkle in the sunlight… unless he was wearing some serious body shimmer or something. His eyes changed colour from Butterscotch to Black in a matter of seconds. His skin was pale white and ice cold and he was more beautiful then any person I had ever seen before, a superhuman beauty…

"BELLA!" my name being shouted broke me from my reverie. It sounded like Charlie; it took me a few minutes to realize that I should probably answer him.

"IM OVER HERE" I yelled towards the direction I thought his voice was coming from. I checked my watch 12.47… Shit.

"Bella!" Charlie sounded closer this time and the tone of his voice was veering towards anger rather than concern. Reluctantly I started walking towards his voice through the bush rather than the trail, which wasn't such a good idea. My Jacket got caught on a branch and I was flung to the ground landing uncomfortably on my backpack.

"Ow… That'll leave a mark" I mumbled to myself. Just then Charlie appeared standing over me with a smirk playing at his lips, He always looked like the regular Charlie when he smiled, the man I would believe my erratic Mother fell in love with.

"That looks like it's Gonna leave a mark" He said smiling, he reached a hand down to help me up.

"Yeah that's what I said" I mumbled brushing the dead leaves and twigs off me.

Charlie chuckled "Come on, your Mother's worried sick. She thinks you've been attacked by some strange creature" he placed his hands on my shoulders and led me out of the bush.

"Ha-ha, yeah:" I said uneasily.

We stepped out of the bush into an opening where I saw our car and Renee pacing.

"Wow, you weren't joking were you" I asked looking at Charlie

"Nope" he said smirking

Renee saw us then and rushed up to me pulling me into her arms for a hug for a bit and then letting me go,

"God Bella I nearly had a heart attack, we said meet here at noon and it's now…"she paused looking at her watch "…12.58. Where were you? What Happened? Are you hurt?" She asked spinning me around to check if I had done any damage.

"Mum, I'm sorry I got lost. I'm fine really, I fell over a few times but nothing out of the ordinary" I said re-assuringly… unless you count meeting a handsome mysterious stranger in the middle of a meadow out of the ordinary.

She sighed and took my face in her hands "Don't do that to me again, you here?" she said it with so much love in her eyes I started to doubt my previous opinions of her. I mean yeah she was a scatterbrain and made us go on these stupid adventures every weekend, but underneath all that she was my mother and she truly loved me.

I smiled at her with the first real smile I'd given her in a while "I wont, I promise" I said and then pulled her into a hug. Renee stiffened and then wrapped her arms around me. We were like that for a while until Charlie spoke.

"Uhh… I hate to interrupt this uh…. but we should be getting back" he said shuffling his feet like a little boy, he was never good with showing emotions.

I pulled away from my mother and turned and smiled at him, "Yeah sounds good I'm starving"

"I can make us something nice for lunch" Renee said happily

"uh, no offense Mum but you burn cereal" I said smirking

"I Do Not" She replied huffily

"Renee, Bells is right, don't you remember that Thanksgiving at your Mother's when you tried to cook Yams?" Charlie Said trying to stifle his laughs.

Renee scowled at him "How am I meant to forget when you guys bring it up all the time"

"Mum, it was all stuck together in one big block and it tasted like burnt cardboard" I said giggling

Renee Huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking just like a 5 year old who hasn't gotten their way. Charlie put his arm around her shoulders,

"Cheer up Renee, You do pour a good wine" Charlie said laughing and kissing her on the forehead. I smiled at Charlie's show of affection.

Renee smacked Charlie's arm and then giggled, "That I do"

"Come on, Eagles kick off at 3" Charlie said walking towards the car with his arm still around Renee. I watched them walk away and smiled, maybe these family adventures were having a bigger and better impact than I thought. I started following them to the car and got in the back seat.

The ride home was fairly quiet with the exception of Renee singing along to the radio every now and then. When we finally got home Charlie went straight to the lounge room and sat on his recliner flipping on the T.V.

"Jeeze, you don't waste anytime do ya Charlie? I'm gonna throw something together for lunch" I said as I walked past his chair patting him on the head. Renee chuckled and sat down on the arm of Charlie's recliner.

As I was walked into the kitchen and began getting ingredients out of the fridge while listening to My parents talk. I heard Renee ask Charlie if she had more skills then just pouring wine, he chuckled and assured her she did.

"Did you wanna remind me how good your beer opening skills are?" Charlie asked Renee

Renee laughed and walked into the kitchen to get him a beer.

"Well today went better then I expected" Renee said after she'd closed the fridge

"Yeah, it did" I replied while slicing cheese for the sandwiches I was making.

Renee nodded "What's for lunch?" She asked

"Cheese, Tomato and Ham toasted sandwiches" I replied looking up at her.

She smiled at me, popped the cap off Charlie's beer and made her way out of the kitchen calling over her shoulder on her way "Sounds great baby"

I smiled, Baby… she hadn't called me that in a long time. I finished making the sandwiches and put them in the sandwich toaster. I washed up the dishes I had used and then got out 3 plates while I waited for the food to cook.

After lunch was finished I put the sandwiches on the plates and carried them to the lounge room and handed my parents their plates. I took my plate and sat down on the couch and began eating my lunch.

"Great Grub Bells" Charlie said between mouthfuls

I nodded in acknowledgment and kept eating, they were pretty good if I do say so myself. I'd always contemplated being a chef but I'd always feared I'd loose my love for cooking.

The game started soon after I took our plates to the kitchen and washed them up. The physical activity from the day was starting to catch up with me.

"I'm gonna go have a lie down" I said walking through the lounge room towards the stairs

Charlie grunted and Renee just smiled and nodded.

I layed down on my bed and finally let the gates off the part of my brain that was keeping the activities of the day off my mind.

My thoughts immediately drifted to Edward. I was so confused about everything he had said. He had said he was something that only belonged in nightmares, How was that possible? The only things in nightmares were things that didn't exist like Frankenstein, Werewolves and Vampires

Vampires… He couldn't be a vampire though. They couldn't go out in sunlight or they would die, they slept in coffins during the day. At least that's what happened in the movies. I huffed frustrated and got up and went over to my computer.

I typed Vampire into my favorite search engine and began clicking on some of the results. Reading through them I just got more confused and frustrated. Nothing made sense; each story was contradicting the next one I read.

I finally clicked on a link at the bottom of the page saying "Quileute Legends" and began reading through it.

It spoke about an ancient creature called 'The Cold One' who was faster than the fastest animal in the world… Edward was fast, when he ran through the meadow it was as if I had pressed fast forward. The article then said how the cold ones eyes change colour from red to black depending on how long it had been since their last feeding. Edward's eyes changed colour but not from red to black, his eyes were liquid butterscotch there was no way they could be compared to red.

Groaning in Impatience I turned off the monitor and got into bed trying to decipher my thoughts. If Edward was a vampire then why didn't he kill me? Nothing was making sense.

Suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the day catch up with me I closed my eyes and rolled over onto my side. I drifted off to sleep where I was met with vivid flashes of dreaming…

_**A/N So what'd you think? It's my longest Chapter so far. **_

_**Please Please Review, they make my day. I'm pretty sure Im going to take this FanFic in a completely different direction then I first thought. But In the new Direction there will be a sequel I THINK. Follow me on twitter for updates :)**_

_**Here's a list of music I listened to while writing this chapter.**_

_**Too Far Gone-Sam Bradley**_

_**Lightning Crashes-Live**_

_**Friends-Band of Skulls**_

_**Flightless Bird-Iron & Wine**_

_**With Me-Sum41**_

_**Lean on me-Glee Cast**_

_**Leave the pieces-The Wreckers**_

_**Kryptonite-Guy Sebastian**_

_**Don't Walk Away-Bethany Joy Lenz**_

_**Better Than Me-Hinder**_

_**Misery Business-Paramore**_

_**Bad Reputation-Joan Jett**_

_**My Friends over You-New Found Glory**_

_**No Air-Chris Brown feat Jordin Sparks**_

_**Dance Dance-Fall Out Boy**_

_**You Believed-Casey Donovan**_

_**Stand-Rascall Flats**_

_**Between Angels and Insects-Papa Roach**_

_**Two is Better than One-Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift**_

_**Wow that's a long list, told you it took me ages to write this chapter. Please Review, I love you all :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the one rolling in it.**

_**A/N: Hey Hey : ) How is everyone? My sickness is pretty much gone and KStew is on her way to Australia so I'm pretty stoked right now, too bad I can't go to the fan event on Monday. Ill just have to read KStewartAussie's tweets all day while she's there.**_

_**Teenytinytwilighter – Yes Edward is in the Cullen Coven, but there are only 5 of them in the coven as Rose and Emmett are human in this story. Thank you for your review :)**_

Chapter 5

_I was walking around the woods frantically searching for something, but I wasn't quite sure what for. I had been walking for hours and hadn't found what I was looking for. My surroundings looked exactly the same as they did an hour ago._

_I was starting to give up when I heard a strangled cry of an animal. I ran towards the sound as fast as I could, finally breaking through the woods into the meadow where I had met Edward. I kept running until I could finally see the source of the noise, I stopped dead in my tracks. _

_Edward was fighting a Big Grizzly Bear, he was leaping from trees and rocks so fast I couldn't keep track of him. He was so graceful and beautiful I couldn't help but be slightly envious. Edward jumped on the bears back, snarling he penetrated his teeth into its neck causing the bear's cries to be abruptly cut off by a gurgling sound._

_I gasped at the sight before me and Edward snapped his head up to me, with an expression that can only be described as pain on his face._

"_Bella…" Edward said painfully…_

I woke with a start jumping upright in my bed, it had grown dark outside and my hair was a tangled mess around my face. I glanced around my bedroom and my eyes landed on my computer, I got up and walked over to it and turned on the monitor.

After waiting for the monitor to focus I scrolled down the rest of the article I was reading earlier for something relevant until I came across a diary entry from a Quileute tribe member who spoke about his encounter with the cold ones.

_September 27__th__ 1926_

_Our tribe was hunting in the woods today when we came across an unfamiliar scent, it was sickenly sweet, like nothing I had ever smelt before._

_We followed it and it led us to 3 humans, or so we thought. They had these yellow eyes and were feasting on a deer._

_We raised our weapons ready to fight when the elder man, who was obviously the leader, saw us and came forward._

_He told us they were what the pale faces called Vampires which meant they survived only on the blood of living creatures; he then assured us that they do not hunt people but that they hunt animals._

_After further discussion we decided to make a treaty with them that prevented them from killing any humans within our region and we told them that we would keep their secret._

_The fact that they didn't kill us when they had reason to proved to us that they were what they said, and were supposedly harmless._

_When our tribe's leader Ephriam Black shook the leaders hand he told us later that his skin was ice cold and hard as marble which meant defeating them would be impossible for humans._

_We parted ways with the Vampires reminding them of the conditions of the treaty and returned back to the camp. Ephriam Black intends to tell the other tribe members of the ones he refers to as 'The Cold Ones' and pass the story on to our younger generations so if they ever return we will all remind them of the treaty that will always be in place. And our tribe will be protected._

The Vampires this man was talking about had yellow eyes instead of red and feasted on animals. Could they possibly be talking about the same kind of vampire as Edward? Is this what my dream was trying to tell me? If this was the case Edward wasn't dangerous, but then why did he say he was? Was it just to get rid of me?

Of course it was just to get rid of me. He's a stunningly handsome Vampire. Why would he ever be interested in a pathetic human like me? Why does it hurt so much to say that? Am I interested in Edward? There are so many questions that I want answers to and there is no possible way for me to get those answers. Unless I asked Edward himself, and I couldn't do that.

Or could I? It wouldn't be that hard to find the meadow again. And then I could see Edward as well as get answers. I would have to go tomorrow; I don't think I could wait another week. I'm going to have a hard enough time waiting until tomorrow.

"Oh my god…" I groaned out loud rubbing my hands down my face "…What's wrong with me?" I had just spent a large portion of the day in a meadow with a guy who may or may not be a vampire and I was counting down the hours until I saw him again. I was definitely not normal.

I turned the computer off, deciding I needed a distraction and headed into to bathroom to have a shower. As the hot water ran down my body it washed away my thoughts and I let myself relax and wind down from the day.

After my shower I dressed into a pair of my old track pants and Charlie's old ten pin bowling shirt and grabbed my worn out copy of 'Wuthering Heights' and snuggled into bed.

I was just getting to the part where Mr. Earnshaw died when I heard a scraping noise at my window. Curious, I sat my book down and walked over to the window and drew the curtains.

My eyes widened in shock at the figure against the window.

"E-Edward?" I asked my voice still laced with shock. Oh My God Edward was at my window.

He opened my window and climbed inside. Oh My God Edward was in my bedroom. I felt myself blush at my ridiculousness.

"We need to talk" he said seriously.

"Okay… what about? I asked

He ran his fingers through his hair. "You might want to sit down" he said pointing to the bed.

I walked over to the bed and sat down silently begging Edward to sit next to me. He didn't, he began pacing the room. I took the opportunity in his silence to ask him a question.

"Edward Are you... Are you a Vampire?" I asked hesitantly

He stopped pacing and stared into my eyes. "Yes" he said sharply

I nodded my head, not sure how he wanted me to respond to his answer.

"Are you afraid?" he asked

"No" I said automatically "Confused… but not afraid" I said softly

"Why are you confused? He asked curiously

I scoffed "Edward I woke up this morning thinking that the scariest thing that could happen to me would be me falling down and breaking a bone, instead I met a mysterious vampire in a meadow… what is there not to be confused about?" I ranted

"So, you admit that you're scared?" He asked looking intently into my eyes.

"Yes, but I'm not scared of YOU. I'm scared that I somehow imagined it all or that ill wake up tomorrow and this will all be a dream" I said looking down at my hands

"Or a nightmare" he added

"No, not a nightmare, you don't belong in my nightmares" I said softly

Edward groaned "Bella when are you going to learn that I am dangerous. Do you want to know what I'm doing here? I came to stop you from trying to find me tomorrow" He said anger lacing through his tone.

"How did you know I was going to? …" I began before Edward interrupted me

"You see super strength and speed isn't the only talents we vampires have, my sister Alice for example she can read the future but only once a decision has been made. So when you decided you were going to come and find me she got a vision of you confronting me in the meadow right before…" he trailed off

"Right before what?" I asked

"So I decided to come here instead to avoid putting you in danger" he said avoiding my question "…or at least in any more danger then you are with me" he said softly

"So let me get this straight, Your Psychic sister had a vision of me confronting you before something bad was going to happen so you came here to stop that bad thing from happening?" I asked trying to fill in the blanks he had left.

"Yes" he answered.

"Yes? What was the bad thing?" I asked slightly concerned

"Nothing that hasn't now been avoided" Edward said sternly

"Why won't you tell me?" I groaned getting frustrated

"Trust me Bella, you don't want to know" he said he eyes filling with anger and turning a few shades darker.

"I do trust you Edward, but I deserve to know" I said sharply

Edward groaned "Cant you just thank me and get over it?" he said angrily

"Thank you" I said sarcastically

He growled and walked up to me and bent down so his face was mere inches away from mine. My heart started beating frantically as I breathed in his glorious scent. Why did he always have this effect on me?

"You're not going to let this go are you?" He growled

"I'm not scared of you" I said my voice sounding stronger then I was feeling

Just when I thought Edward couldn't get more perfect he gave me the most gorgeous crooked grin before licking his lips, I licked my own lips in response.

"You really shouldn't have said that" He said his eyes darting down to my lips as he moved his face closer to mine. I gasped in a breath and let my eyes flutter close in preparation.

As soon as my eyes had closed Edward grabbed my arms and swiftly pulled me onto his back and ran to the window. My eyes flew open in shock as I tried to comprehend what he was doing, but I couldn't think past the disappointment of the fact that he didn't kiss me.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to keep my voice down, registering for the first time that Renee and Charlie were inside the house.

"You better hold on tight, I'm about to show you how dangerous I can be" he said looking back at me and smirking before jumping out the window into the darkened night.

_**A/N: Obviously I wasn't alive in 1926 so I have no idea how Indian Tribesman spoke at that time. I know it's hard to believe that The Cullen Coven would make a treaty with humans but they were just trying to prove that they weren't dangerous. And anyway I Love Jake but I don't want this to be another werewolf vs. vampire story so he's not going to be in it much, nor is he a werewolf.**_

_**What do you guys think of me doing a chapter from Edward's POV?**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it please review. Xoxoox**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been busy. I saw The Runaways on the weekend it's awesome so make sure you see it if you haven't already.**_

_**Big thank you to KStewartAussie and Carlisle's-nose-extension your reviews always make me smile.**_

**Stephanie Meyer Owns**

Chapter 6

**EPOV.**

Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see were a pair of brown eyes. Her eyes. The look in her eyes was the same every time; it was like she was mocking me, which she was. Her eyes held secrets I would never know. It served me right; as soon as I saw her I should have left. But there was something about her that drew me in.

Maybe it was because I couldn't hear her thoughts. I had never met anyone whose thoughts I couldn't read. Who knows maybe I'm just curious about her… No I think its much more than that. I laid down on my back, I was lying on my bed trying to make sense of my thoughts.

When I heard her in the meadow I had every intension of getting rid of her. Killing humans wasn't something I enjoyed but I would have done it to protect my family. But when my eyes locked on hers everything changed. When I looked into her eyes it was like I was looking into my future. It was so strange, I mean she was human, there is no way that she could ever be a part of my future.

I groaned and ran my hands down my face. This was going too far. I shouldn't be thinking about her at all.

"Oh Edward" Alice singing my name snapped me from my thoughts. I sat up and saw her standing in the doorway of my bedroom with a smirk on her lips. I groaned again

"Yes Alice?"

"Did you want to explain to me why I saw a human girl in your little meadow with you today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I mumbled hoping she'd go away

"Liar" she said before she sent me flashes of the vision she must have been talking about.

The first was from today, when I had reached out and stroked Bella's cheek before I left. What the fuck was I thinking? I can't touch her, if I stop concentrating for one second I could break her.

The second vision was in my point of view from when I was watching her with her family. It was such a sweet moment. I couldn't help but feel a little envious that my family wasn't like that. I mean sure we loved each other but we never really joke around together.

"So, who is she?" Alice asked

"Why don't you keep your nose out of my business" I snarled at her

She took a step back and looked down at her shoes; she was so little she looked like a child. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, I really hated being mean to Alice, I knew she never meant any harm, but sometimes she knew just how to push my buttons.

"I'm sorry Ali" I said softly,

"Its OK, I know how I can be sometimes" she said giving me a small smile, I smiled back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked

"There's nothing really to talk about Alice" I replied

She scoffed, "I beg to differ, there's got to be a reason you reacted like that when I brought her up"

I looked at her for a while before sighing, as much as I didn't want it to be true, I knew there was a reason. I just wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Her names Bella" I said softly,

"Bella… it suites her, I mean I only saw a flash of her face but she's pretty" she said before smiling at me.

"She's beautiful Alice, there's just something about her… she… she captivates me. And when I look into her eyes its like I belong there, like I can see into her soul. It so strange and to make it all the more confusing I can't hear her thoughts" my eyes searched Alice's face waiting for something, anything.

"You can't hear her thoughts?" she finally said, "Have you ever not been able to read anyone's thoughts before?"

I shook my head, "some people are a little fuzzy sometimes but I can still hear them, but with Bella I hear nothing."

I chuckled humorlessly "I guess it serves me right, my whole existence as a vampire I have just wanted this gift to go away, and now I find one person whose thoughts I actually wanna hear… and nothing"

Alice walked over and sat next to me on my bed, she started rubbing my back, trying to sooth me.

"I'm sorry Edward… I wish I could sit here and answer all your questions, but that's it, I don't have the answers." I smiled at her showing my thanks.

"Don't hate me for saying this but I'm kind of happy you're in this predicament" she said giving me an evil smirk,

I narrowed my eyes at her "Why would you say that?" I asked curiously

"Seriously Edward your 109 years old and you've never even kissed a girl. That's a little worrying" she laughed

I shoved her playfully, "Shut up, we can't all have relationships like you and Jasper"

She sighed "he is pretty dreamy isn't he?"

I chuckled and shook my head; my sister was really one of a kind.

She giggled punched my arm and got up to leave. I sighed defeated and rubbed my arm where she hit me… that pixie was strong.

"Oh Edward stop being so EMO its not a good look for you" she giggled again as she started skipping out of the room, as she reached the door she turned around "trust me Edward everything is going to work out" she said tapping her temples, then she flitted out of the room.

I sighed and laid back on the bed, I sure hope Alice was right, you know what they say, never bet against Alice.

...

I was writing in my journal when Alice ran into my room. She had a terrified expression on her face

"Alice what..?" I started to ask before she interrupted me

"Edward, its Bella" she said looking into my eyes. The expression on her face made my head spin.

"What?" I got up and ran to Alice grabbing her arms she looked away from me and she was silent, "Alice what is it?" I asked again shaking her.

Her eyes shifted to mine again and I began to see flashes of the vision she had.

The first was Bella walking in the woods yelling me name, saying that she needed to talk to me it then flashed forward and all I saw was Bella's terrified expression as she looked up from the ground at someone. The next vision made my stomach turn and if I could have thrown up I would have, it was Bella lying on the ground as the life was sucked out of her by a male vampire, I couldn't see his face but her had long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. The visions stopped.

"No" I whispered, this couldn't happen to her, I had to stop it. "How long?"

"She leaves her house in an hour at the most" she whispered

"That's more then enough time to stop her" I said before jumping out my open window.

Why would she come looking for me? I told her how dangerous it was out in the woods.

I pushed my legs to run faster, it was lucky that I knew her father was the ex chief of police otherwise I would have had no clue where she lived.

After about 10 minutes I finally reached her house, it was in darkness except for a dull light coming from a window at the side of the house. I jumped up the tree near the window hoping it was her room.

I looked in the window and was relieved when I saw her lying on her bed, it was lucky my vision was so clear other wise I may not have been able to see her through the thin sheer curtains hanging from her window.

She looked so gorgeous all wrapped up in her doona I couldn't help but smile. I reached my arm out and tapped on the window, I couldn't reach properly so it was more of a scrape of my nails then a tap.

I watched her as she looked curiously at the window and got up to come closer. My breath hitched when I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a tight white singlet that had ridden up and showed her lower stomach and a pair of sweats that hugged her figure perfectly, her hair was flowing over one of her shoulders, I had never known someone to look so perfect in sweats.

She pulled open the curtains and her eyes widened in shock.

"E-Edward?" she asked her voice was laced with shock.

I opened the window and climbed inside her room, she looked up at me through her eyelashes and then quickly looked away and blushed, she was so beautiful.

"We need to talk" I said seriously.

She looked at me in confusion before saying "Okay… what about?"

I ran his fingers through my hair. "You might want to sit down" I said pointing to the bed.

She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. Oh god how was I going to say that my crazy future seeing vampire sister saw a vision of her getting killed by a vampire. I started pacing her room, thinking of what to say.

"Edward Are you... Are you a Vampire?" she asked hesitantly

I abruptly stopped pacing and stared into her eyes. How did she know that? "Yes" I said sharply

She nodded her head as if she wasn't really sure how to react to that.

"Are you afraid?" I asked

"No" she replied quickly "Confused… but not afraid" she said softly

"Why are you confused?" I asked before my brain could stop me

She scoffed "Edward I woke up this morning thinking that the scariest thing that could happen to me would be me falling down and breaking a bone, instead I met a mysterious vampire in a meadow… what is there not to be confused about?" she had started ranting.

I wondered if her parents were asleep, I really didn't want them to come into Bella's room and see me there.

"So, you admit that you're scared?" I asked looking intently into her eyes.

"Yes, but I'm not scared of YOU. I'm scared that I somehow imagined it all or that ill wake up tomorrow and this will all be a dream" she said looking down at her hands

"Or a nightmare" I added

"No, not a nightmare, you don't belong in my nightmares" She said softly

I groaned, she really didn't see me clearly did she.

"Bella when are you going to learn that I am dangerous. Do you want to know what I'm doing here? I came to stop you from trying to find me " I said anger lacing through my tone.

"How did you know I was going to? …" she started to say before I interrupted her.

"You see super strength and speed isn't the only talents we vampires have, my sister Alice for example she can read the future but only once a decision has been made. So when you decided you were going to come and find me she got a vision of you looking for me in the meadow right before…" I trailed off, she didn't need to hear about that.

"Right before what?" she asked

"So I decided to come here instead to avoid putting you in danger" I said trying to

avoid her question "…or at least in any more danger then you are with me" I said softly

She didn't realize how hard it was for vampires to resist human blood, sometimes I feel like a drug addict who would just do anything for that one hit. Her blood smelt divine but not in the same way as other humans, she was so mouth watering but I couldn't even think about ever attacking her, I first thought that maybe it was because I didn't want to disappoint my father Carlisle but it was more than that. She meant too much to me… and this terrified me

Bella's talking broke me out of my thoughts.

"So let me get this straight, Your Psychic sister had a vision of me looking for you before something bad was going to happen so you came here to stop that bad thing from happening?" she asked like she was trying to fill in the blanks.

"Yes" I answered.

"Yes? What was the bad thing?" she asked in a voice more high pitched then her regular voice.

"Nothing that hasn't now been avoided" I said sternly, I wasn't telling her Alice's vision; it would only scare her more.

"Why won't you tell me?" she groaned obviously getting frustrated

"Trust me Bella, you don't want to know" I said, I could fill my eyes turning darker, a small reaction compared to the anger I was feeling.

"I do trust you Edward, but I deserve to know" She said sharply

I groaned, cant she just let it go. "Cant you just thank me and get over it?" I replied angrily.

"Thank you" she said sarcasm seeping through her tone.

I growled and walked up to her, I bent down so my face was mere inches away from hers.

I could hear her heart starting to beat frantically. Finally a normal reaction.

"You're not going to let this go are you? I growled

"I'm not scared of you" She said in a surprisingly strong voice. Surprising because her heart was still beating frantically in her chest. If it wasn't beating like that from fear, then what was causing it? The only other time someone's heart beats frantically from something other than fear around me is from… lust? Bella was lusting after me?

I couldn't stop the slow crooked grin that lit up my face. I looked into her eyes and licked my lips, her eyes darted down to my lips before she licked hers in response. It was most definitely lust. She looked back into my eyes and it felt like there was a string pulling me to her.

"You really shouldn't have said that" I said, my eyes darting down to her lips as I moved my face closer to hers. I heard her gasp in a breath before her eyes fluttered closed.

I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I knew I couldn't I needed to keep her at a safe distance from my heart. Because once I let her in there would be no going back.

A thought popped into my head and I grabbed her arms and swiftly pulled her onto my back and ran to the window.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a sort of whisper yell, she must've just realized her parents were still in the house.

"You better hold on tight, I'm about to show you how dangerous I can be" I said as I looked back at her, I couldn't help but smirk at her bewildered expression, before turning around and jumping out of her window into the darkened night.

_**A/N: so the story hasn't really progressed but I wanted the next chapter to be in Bella's POV.**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
